


Oblitus The moment we all have been waiting for*

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, First Time, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan
Summary: An hidden chapter, after the events, of Vox and Anna's boyfriend. After, drinking at Husk's bar, Anna had finally confessed her love to Alastor. Now, The two are so drunk to even to know what they are doing or what consequences may occur in the future.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Oblitus The moment we all have been waiting for*

The sound of shuffling was heard followed by loud thuds and crashes coming from the hallway. Suddenly, Anna's door swung open banging hard against the wall as it did. Alastor drunkenly walked in carrying Anna who was straddling his waist with her legs. The two were completely drunk as a skunk. Alastor weaved in as he walked over to Anna's bed, dropping her onto it. Anna looked up at him with lustful look in her eyes sprawled out on the sheets. Alastor's eyes glowed as he stared down at her with a hungry look. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her fiercely on her lips. Anna's hands moved trying to unbutton Alastor's shirt, sloppily doing so as she did. Then she moved down to the belt of Alastor's pants, trying to undo it until Alastor moved her hands way. 

He snapped his fingers and now the two were completely naked and bare. Anna blushed trying to cover herself but Alastor pulled her arms way from her breasts. 

"Don't. I want to see every inch of you," 

Anna's felt like she was going to die with embarrassment feeling her face turn completely red. She have never revealed herself like this to a man. Her eyes looked over Alastor then started to move down. His skin was entirely grayish in color. She almost choked seeing the size of his-hmm hmm. It was shaped like a human's, gray as he skin tone as well. There was no way that thing was going to fit in her. Then her eyes widen more as she saw Alastor's legs. They were bent in the shape of a deer's. The fur was red on the outside of his legs however on the inside of his thighs they were a light brown color. Then her eyes caught something else, something moved behind Alastor waving side to side wistfully, a red and black tail. 

"You have a tail?" Anna snorted as she touched it stroking it down then all the way up to the tip. Alastor shivered and his body tensed up as Anna continued to stroke his tail. He growled then grabbed her hands pinning them above her head.

"I do and it's very sensitive," Alastor chided. "Now, are you going to be good and keep your hands to yourself or am I going to have to tie them up?"

"No promises," Anna breathed. Then in an instant, Anna's hands were tied up above her head with Alastor's belt as he did so. 

"Hey!" She whined. Alastor laughed. 

"If you're good, maybe I'll release them," he replied. Anna pouted sticking her lip out.

"Fine," she replied.

Then Alastor leaned in and began kissing her again then moved to Anna's collarbone placing a few pecks here and there and nibbling. Anna moaned as she stretched her back. Alastor began to knead her breasts. He growled as he heard her mewled wantonly.

"Alastor, please, I don't think I can hold it anymore," she begged. 

As Alastor stopped, Anna felt something prodding her lower body and she tensed up. Then the next thing, Anna felt was a sharp pain like she was being torn apart as Alastor slowly began to sink himself into her. She screamed in pain and tried to move back trying to get him out. But, it only made Alastor sink deeper into her until he was fully at the hilt. Anna felt sharp jabbing throughout her body as she felt her barrier broke. Tears ran down her face as she hiccuped trying to focus on anything else but the pain. She wanted this. Alastor wanted to do this. There was no taking back what has already been done. But, the pain! Alastor leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips and cupped her face.

"I'm going to start moving now," "If it starts to hurt tell me and I'll stop." 

Anna nodded. Slowly, Alastor began to shift his hips grasping Anna's sides, thrusting in slow soft strokes. Anna winced feeling the sharp stings again but soon they began to go away. Anna moaned as Alastor began to play her breasts then nipples. A tingly pleasurable sensation rushed throughout her entire body. She gasped as Alastor began to move in faster and she began to rock her hips against his meeting his thrusts.

"Alastor!" Anna moaned out. "Please! Don't stop!"

Alastor growled as his eyes glowed violently red, radio dials appearing. He picked Anna's waist up and hunched over burying his face into her shoulder. His hands moved up gripping the bed frame tightly, breaking as it did. Anna mind went numb as she was sent over a high with sensations. Then she felt her hands released from above her head and she clinged to Alastor wrapping her legs around his tiny waist, clawing on his back, scratching some of the faint scars. 

It was time to make her his.

Alastor opened his mouth and sank his teeth deeply into Anna's shoulders. She screamed as he did shutting her eyes. He freaking bit her! She growled angrily and returned revenge biting into his shoulder. Alastor grunted as he continued to thrust. The two were at their limit. Both of them cried out in ecstasy in unison. Alastor groaned as he made a few shallow thrusts.

Anna felt something warm being pooled into her and she shivered as it washed over insides. Alastor slumped on top of her as the two were panting heavily. The feathers from the ripped pillows, floated around them as they slowly began to fall, scattering all over the room, messily. 

Soon, their visions went dark as they succumbed to slumber. 


End file.
